You're Going To Be Fine
by Lynn Bezarius
Summary: For Tamaki, nothing could be better than a whole Summer traveling France with Haruhi and his friends, but...lately, his strange and terrifying dreams have left him felling like there's something missing. Will he be able to find what he's looking for? Could it be that what he's been searching for has been right in front of him all along? TamaHaru plus some romance for the rest?
1. All I Need

**Well hey guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HSHC, NOR ANY OTHER BRAND-NAMES/COMPANIES/POP-CULTURE-THINGIES.**

**Enjoy. N stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 1: All I Need

**Tamaki**

I suddenly snapped my eyes open at the feeling of slipping out of my seat. I gripped something soft and tiny, the same fear from my dreams creeping up my spine. I jerked again when a familiar hand with long slender fingers gripped my head from behind. Tilting my head back to see it was Kyouya, I gave him a worried look. "Kyo, the plane..."

He sighed and looked back at me reassuringly."The wing of the jet must've tilted to the side. However, it's nothing to worry about." His grip lessened after patting my mess of hair from sleeping. "You're going to be fine. Did you have another dream again?"

_Fine...what is fine?_ I nodded and shook my head to brush off the strange feeling I had been left with from my sleep. _Those familiar words, I hear them in my dream all the time. But...I never know who it is that says them._ I watched as Kyouya stopped and turned back around to face me. Now, the worry clouded his face as well. "Another dream, you say? But it's been so long; since around the first year we moved to England with Haruhi. Same one?" he moved to sit next to me, and I gladly made room.

"Yeah, uh, I'd hate to ruin our vacation, so let's talk about it later, kay?" I used my charming, princely, 'don't worry about me I'm fine' giggle with my words as I spoke, but I knew deep down that that stopped working on him long ago. Actually, I'm not sure if it ever did.

He cleared his throat expectantly, I guess wanting me to go on. "Ah geez, Kyouya...fine. It's really no big deal; recently, like since second semester started, I've been getting this new nightmare. I always feel like I'm falling in the beginning, and at first I think it's just that normal almost-asleep thing, although I can just feel that I'm already dreaming. then, I'm all alone, and that's-" I swallowed, trying to calm myself. There was no use fussing over this in a tiny jet cabin over the Atlantic ocean. "-that's the worst feeling of all, Kyouya, feeling like no one is there anymore."

He rubbed his nose, where his glasses had just been, tiredly. "Tamaki, second semester? It's already summer break. Well, actually for us college is done, but that's besides the point." He looked at me in the eyes, two deep, black pits of nothingness staring back at me with an interesting spark of something that hadn't been there before a certain cross-dressing goddess started her fire- metaphorically, of course.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know me, or any of us, would help you out. It really hurts us when you keep things to yourself. I don't understand why you won't tell the little miss, either-"

I jerked up to face Kyouya. I could feel the indignant urgency spreading through my head and onto my face, as well as my voice. "Do NOT tell her. Please, don't. She'll look at me completely different." I instantly felt stupid as Kyouya just scoffed at me. "You still don't get her at all, you idiot." he mumbled irritably.

For some reason that made me extremely angry, considering I like to think of myself as the one person who truly gets her. "And you're saying you do?" I scoffed back.

"All of my friends, to me, are pretty distinguishable." he smiled sincerely at me, making me smile back at my best friend. "Especially you, Mr. Heart-On-His-Sleeve."

"Hah, yeah, thanks _bestie._"

He laughed as he began to stand and walk away. "Say that again and you die."

And like always, our conversation ends with me being lovingly threatened and an embarrassed Kyouya retreating elsewhere. He hasn't changed much since our golden days of hosting; only the slightly more chiseled features and the small stubble that shaded his face, as well as his now brushed back, contemporary studio-manager hair, are the two main differences. He was, and still is, the most mature out of our friends.

_He was right, though, everything was going to be fine. I mean, it had to; I couldn't imagine feeling like this forever._

_Or maybe I just don't want to think of a forever of feeling alone._

My phone buzzed from underneath my unicorn pillow-pet (a gift from Hunni, what are you gonna do?) and as I moved my hand to reach for it, I remember that I had gripped something when I had first woken up. I turned to see a sleeping princess with chestnut locks falling beautifully over her face, the cotton of her t-shirt crumpled where I had clenched it. One look at her completely caught off-guard face, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

Gently and very slowly, I lifted my self up so that I could prop her up softly against the window. I waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she was still sleeping. How awkward would that be?...Well, for me at least.

I noticed the hot-pink earbud that was in Haruhi's ear, and followed the chord to the phone that was wedged between her leg and the jet's seat. Pressing the home button and discreetly taking one of the earbuds for myself, I quickly looked at what was playing, and couldn't help but feel intrigued to look at her entire song list.

You call it stalking, I call it dedication.

I nodded my head to one of Paramore's new songs- 'Now', I think it's called. I mean, she says it enough in the song.

Her music was so like her, sometimes fun and upbeat but also serious or thoughtful. I had 'Hey You Beautiful' by Olly Murs playing while I flipped through her Linkin Park songs. I smiled to myself and changed the song to Across the Universe, a classic Beetles song re-done by a girl with a cool twist to her voice. Letting the earphone fall out of my ear and drape over her arm, I retreated back to my side of the long couch-like seat of the private jet and tried to lay my head down for some sleep. It was going to be awhile before we reached Caen.

_Yeah, I'm stupid. Just thinking too much. Everything will be fine. _I looked over at Haruhi before feeling my eyes close. "Well, as long as you're here-"

**Haruhi**

When I awoke, I was huddled in a ball in the corner of where the wall of the jet met the seat I was sitting in. With my gaze focused on the tinted window of Tamaki's private jet, I stretched and quietly yawned. Sitting up and pulling my jacket closer around my shoulders, I focused on the clouds, which were colored pink and orange and deep blue by the sunrise. I sighed tiredly and rested my head against my palm, my elbow resting against the small shelf below the window. _How early was it? I don't even think I want to know…_

I swiftly glanced back at Mori, who was tapping away on the pager he brought with him to stay in contact with his company while he was away. It's a tough job, being the CEO of the biggest sports company in Europe. He was sitting properly and rigid in one of the cabin's sofas, a snoring Hunni trying to fit on the rest of the seat by curling into a ball; his legs, now longer, still hung off the side. That kid became quite the handsome bachelor, with his curly blonde skater-hair and childish blue eyes mixed with a mature adult face. As he turned over, snoring and wearing a 'Nozuka' (Mori's athletic brand) tee and gray sweats, the supposedly-mature Kyouya snapped a picture on his phone and began tapping away. "Can somebody say 'Instagram'? haha..." I laughed, grabbing his and Mori's attention.

Kyo laughed and replied with, "Mortification Monday."

"Hey, you're finally awake." Mori stated in his husky, deep voice, which contradicted his sweet smile with bright eyes. I smiled back, saying "Yeah, sorry about that. You all know I don't do plane rides- especially long plane rides." I yawned again and turned back around, slumping in my seat and pulling my knees up to the seat in front of me so that I could comfortably scroll through my music. My earphone dangling against my arm was actually what woke me up- the incessant tapping against my arm was too annoying, even for my unconcious self.

"You know, I'm not exactly used to being wisked away on a private plane by a couple of rich boys, either."

Mori scoffed, I guess he heard me. With a teasing tone, he said, "Well, with us, this is the norm. I'm surprised you aren't used to this by now." You could see a sliver of a smile from the window's reflection of my face, and I heard a satisfied grunt from Mori-sempai.  
Something brushed my bare shoulder and I turned to see an amusing sight- a sleeping prince, blonde hair tangled and messy, pale-pink lips slightly parted, totally relaxed and carefree. _Not like that's any different from how he always is_, I think to myself.

"Tamaki, are you alive?" I whisper jokingly in his ear, tugging at a strand of his hair, secretly hoping he won't wake up.

Oh, but he does.

"Ah, Haruhi, I'm sorry..I must've fallen asleep."

I tried my best not to giggle like a love-struck middle-schooler."That's unusual, I would expect you to be all like, 'are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet?!'" i jumped up and down in the seat and put a goofy grin on my face. I watched his sleepy face twist into laughter, and I couldn't help but smile more. I must've looked like a dork.

I turned my Iphone 5 (provided by Kyouya; for 'club reasons', obviously.) over in my hands and pressed the lock-button, checking the time before the screen goes black again. 6_:46..so it's been about 2 hours... _

_Wait. Where were we even going?_ A tiny spurt of shock rushed through me, and I shot up in my seat to face the groggy Tamaki and the four other bored host-club members. "U-um, where are we...even going? We left pretty late in the afternoon...how far away is this place?" I looked around for Kyouya, because surely he would know, but of course he had retreated to the back when I had showed signs of being fussy.

"Why, only the most romantic place in all of the world!" Tamaki screams, switching from quiescent to energized in half a nano-second. I felt the jet tilt a bit then quickly re-steady itself. "You idiot, We'll crash if you scream like that again! The pilot'll think someone's getting murdered back here!"

**Tamaki**

She gave me a punishment-slap on my head, which didn't hurt, like at all, but I let her think it does. I think it makes her feel good. Or dominant. I'm not quite sure, but I read it in a book about natural relationships that Hikaru gave me.

I laughed, in spite of her seriousness. "Hah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Especially on a tiny plane." I paused to check my phone's (me and Haruhi have matching ones!) time, which was 6:50. I flashed it at her, and she nodded boredly. _Knowing her, she probably already checked a few moments ago._

"But, now seriously! Where are we going?" she tried to put on a front of calm and cool, but really she just wanted to jump up and down with anticipation. I sighed and pushed the idea of telling her about my little problem. _It's better if she doesn't know, I don't want that smile to go away..._

I snickered. "Well, let's see, it's _about _354 miles, and according to google-maps.." I quickly swiped through my phone and found the page where I had checked. Of course I had to bookmark it!

"According to google-maps, its going to be a six-hour excursion-oh, but with current traffic, it'll be around six hours and forty-two minutes." I said enthusiastically, watching her eye twitch with annoyance. "What traffic, we're in a plane...?" I heard her mumble to herself, and I couldn't help but laugh even more.  
I sighed and gave up. She didn't even yell at me, that's always the cutest part. No matter how mad she gets, she'll never yell at me. Well, maybe not never.

"Oh, stop playing with her, Tamaki." Kyouya called from his back-seat sanctuary, tapping away on his Ipad- he'll never admit it, but he's addicted to Candy Crush. Amazingly, he leaned over from his comfy set-up to look at us. "We're going to a rather-modernized city in France, called Caen. It's one of the towns that-"

He was cut off by Haruhi, who looked like she was going to bounce off the walls. "that was mostly affected by the attacks from the invasion of Normandy in 1944, and there are traces of where families might've stayed during World War 2, and, and-" she stopped herself once she realized she had ranted again, which I think is adorable, but for some reason she doesn't. She blushed bright red and turned back around in her seat to fiddle with her phone. But, you could definitely see a smile carved on her lips. She gets so embarrassed over this type of stuff, which is just the cutest. Wait, her eyes are the cutest- no, wait, her smile...

"Haruhi, why do you look all sparkly and excited?" asked Hunni, who had just woken up from his nap, to Haruhi.

"Oh, uh, no reason. I just, uh, thought it would be a good chance to look at the French culture, that's all." Oh, who was she kidding? "Pshh, yeah right." I elbowed her lightly, and that's when she looked up at me and did that little half-grin-giggle that I have yet to master- it'll make your heart skip a beat evereytime. _I'm so lucky to be able to be with her like this, _I think to myself.

A light poke from Miss Perfect snaps me out of my daze.

**Haruhi**

"Hey...are you guys sure you want me to come? I mean...I'll probably just be a burden." _also_, I wouldn't say out loud, _I'm the only girl. Won't it just be troublesome, having to get me an extra room?_

"It'd only be a burden if you stopped at every 'historic pile of rubble.'" Hunni and Tamaki laughed away at Kyouya's remark. I stuck my tongue out playfully. "You meanies."

I looked over and saw Tamaki gazing at me funny, like he was looking deeply at something. And that something just so happened to be my face. I felt my face grow hot and I nervously tucked a strand of my finally long enough chestnut hair behind my now-pierced ears. I twisted my hair's ombre ends in my fingers. I was invited on a family trip to Kenya with the twins, and I was coaxed into bleaching my hair at the bottom by their trendy mother. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering Tamaki's reaction when he saw it. I laughed to myself, unable to contain it, making Tamaki look at me with his 'oh tell me tell me tell me' look.

"My mind was wondering. To the time when I first dip-dyed my hair? Your reaction was priceless." I giggled.

He laughed as well, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from his smile. Which, by the way, was perfect. "Your mind does like to wonder." I felt his fingers edge toward my hand, laying his fingers on mine. "Not like it's a bad thing."

"Only if all of your mind's memories are happy and pleasant." I twined my fingers with his and squeezed them tight, feeling warmth and comfort from the palm of his hand and his wrist resting on my lap. Without noticing, he had edged closer. Our shoulders were touching, and I rested my head on him. "Thanks for inviting me, Boyfriend."

"Thanks for coming, Girlfriend."

~END~

* * *

**_SOOOO? How was it? Rate and Review?  
Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 2!  
_**


	2. Except When It Comes To You

**That feeling you get when you finish an anime... oh Lord. Beyond the Boundary. I just can't.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HSHC, NOR ANY OTHER BRAND-NAMES/COMPANIES/POP-CULTURE-THINGIES.**

_**uhg, the feels!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Except When It Comes To You  


**Kaoru**

_We loved each other. Once, it actually was 'like that'._

Hikaru yawned, covering his big mouth with one hand while making a visor with the other; it was another extremely sunny day in France. He stared out the large wall of windows for Tamaki's small jet. He sighed, obviously frustrated. "Ugh. Where are they? They are. So. Laaaate!"

I just laughed softly and shook my head. "Actually, you're just impatient. They're right on schedule."

He gave an indignant "Whatever", and stretching his long, skinny arms out to stretch and yawning once more, he plopped back down onto the obviously faux-leather loveseat- you start to be able to differentiate between the real and fake when you work as an intern at your mother's furniture/clothing/anything material or fabric-related business.  
We had been holed up in Carpiquet Airport's waiting room since around six, and I was about to just keel over and die from boredom. I know for a fact that Hikaru was about to, also;he had started to actually read a book. _Reading_. Yeah, Hikaru was _reading_! I couldn't believe my eyes!

I watched my idiot twin slowly put the book down and yawn yet again. "You that tired? You can lay in my lap! Heh heh..." I laughed as I reached my also long, skinny arm up and patted his fluffy, orange hair, which was identical to mine. He simply nodded his head up and down; no stubborn accusation, no protests or snide remarks, he just eased himself down and rested his head on my leg, occasionally checking his phone. _Wow, he must've been really tired._

Just as I started to nod off myself, I could feel the stares of the people who had started to file in from just-arriving flights. 'Wow, how straightforward they are about it.' 'I've never seen one of_ those_ couples before.'

'How indecent.'

_Shit. _Hikaru stood up abruptly, giving me a shock as I snapped out of his daze, looking up at me, bewildered. "Hikaru, what's-"

"What's so indecent about two guys just resting in public? It's not like we're doing anything horrible or indecent. We're not like that, okay?! He's my brother and I love him. Is there something wrong?" Hika's eyes narrowed and the muscles in his neck and arms became tense; that's how you knew he was really getting riled up.

"Hika, calm down!" I whispered violently through my teeth, pulling on the hem of his sleeveless hoodie-vest.

**Hikaru**

His voice was urgent, like the fate of the world depended on my sitting back down. I guess the world would just have to wait.

I was mad at him; why is he so okay with this? "I am calm!" I shot back at my brother, the look in his eyes making me feel a little guilty for making a scene.

But only a little.

"Then why are you yelling?" was Kao's retort.

"That's because-!" I realized that I actually was yelling and immediately shut my mouth. The annoying crowd started to fade away, and they left me and my brother alone. I sat back down, embarassed and upset with myself, but also upset with Kaoru.

"What is wrong with me? I never lose my cool."

**Kaoru**

_That' a lie._ I thought flatly in my head. _You have such a loose grasp on your emotions even Elise worries for you sometimes. Actually, all the time- she's almost as bad as Haruhi._

"Except when it comes to me." I sighed, landing a loose fist ontop of Kao's head, making him wince dramatically. "Why do you get so defensive all of the sudden. It's starting to bug me a little. You- I mean, we- never used to care what people thought." I went on and on, and I could tell Hikaru was barely listening, not like I could blame him. He's heard this all a million times. Nothing's really new.

I laughed when I thought about it more in my head. "Well, on second thought, you always jump at a chance to cause trouble." I laugh as he jumps at me, pretending to punch at my ribs. _Good, that broke some of the tension. _  
Just when I thought the situation was avoided, Hikaru looked at me with that look; that look that meant he wanted to say something important, and nothing would make him do otherwise. "I'm sorry, Kao, I...I know it's not like that anymore...nothing's like that anymore.." he tried to manage a smile, but I knew his fragile mask was just seconds away from cracking. I reached my hand out to touch him. "Hika, you don't have to-"

He gingerly moved away from my reach, which made me wish I hadn't done it in the first place. I wish I hadn't forgotten that Hikaru's not over it yet.

I'm definitely the idiot twin when it comes to Hikaru's feelings.

**Hikaru**

I laughed weakly- very weakly- and folded my arms over the back of the loveseat. Laying my head down, I gazed out the window at the planes taking flight and landing, just as I had been. "This whole thing is just stupid." I spat, a lot more viciously than I wanted it to. "Hikaru, I..." I heard Kaoru begin. I quickly stopped him.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" I smiled and waved my hand passively up and down in the air. I could just feel the relief on Kao's face, which made me smile more for some reason. "What I meant by that was, you have a girlfriend; if Elise were here they wouldn't think the same thing...people are just stupid." I reasoned, more with myself than my brother, I found myself feeling.

"Ah, I get it." Kaoru laughed, finally noticing his phone was buzzing; ironically, it was Elise. Kao stood and stepped over toward the main lobby; leaning against a pillar, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Uh..yes? Elise? Hey, how are things on your end? Oh, that's good...haha, yeah he's doing good, a little tired- well, so am I...yeah, yeah I promise, we'll be there in no time...huh? Ugh, yes, I already picked up the things for tonight." He pulled his face away from the phone to roll his eyes jokingly at me. "Women." he sighed, and hearing her again through the speaker gave her his full attention like before. "Oh, uh it was nothing, heh... mhm, I promise I'll drive safe. Yeah, we don't need a repeat of the jeep incident in Kenya last summer, huh..hahaha. Okay, well you sound busy so I'm gonna let you go, kay? Oh, wait, stay on for a sec. Hikaru!" he calls to me, running over and gently tossing me the phone. I hear her voice and press the phone to my ear.

"-ey, Hikaru! How you doing? Thanks for going with Kao all the way to Carpiquet to get the extra stuff for tonight's party." She switched to her overly-proper 'fancy voice' as we all called it. "Unfortunately, I couldn't bear to put my decorating progress on hold. Typical French aristocrat, right? Haha." her laugh is so contagious I can't help but laugh also.

"Oh Elise. You're the best. How did my clumsy bro ever manage to score you?" I pushed Kaoru back by putting my palm on his forehead; no way was he getting the phone back now, this is too fun. Talking to Elise was the best, especially when she jokingly insults her boyfriend with me. She's like the big sister that I never had.

She laughed back and retorted with "You know, I'm not quite sure of that myself. I must've been horribly drunk." Somehow, Kaoru got the phone back. Giving me the lovable evil eye, he turned away to talk to Elise again. "Hah, yeah, okay, then you've been drunk for a pretty long time, Miss Chavelier. I think you might have a problem." he snickered, plopping back down on the lumpy airport couch. He listens then laughs a couple more times, then looking at his watch says, "Dang, it's pretty much time for Boss- oh, I mean Tamaki- and our friends to land, so I really do have to go now...mhm...yeah..alrighty..." she said something which made him smile ear to ear. Before ending the call, he replies with the three-word sentence that I knew was coming, and I knew that that was the reason behind my brother's smile. "Yeah, love you too."

_Love you too, huh? _I smile, like I always do, because I know that eventually I'll be over this stupid mood, and I know that eventually I will fall in love.

I'm sure of it.

Looking out the window, I see the familiar Usu-chan graffiti on the tail of a tiny yet obviously high-class jet, and feel the excitement build up in my chest. _Finally, my best friends. _"Kao, let's hurry!" I can feel the smile spreading on my lips, and I can already see Kaoru's big goofy grin as we rush toward the private aircraft terminal.

* * *

**_Well that's it, guys! Rate and review, give me suggestions!  
Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 3!  
_**


End file.
